Untitled
by kawaiiraven
Summary: i can't think of one...this is my first fanficsongfic...flames excepted...T rated because mention of blood...songfic to untitled by simple plan...it's so cute i do say myself..and if you don't read and review...then it's your lost....


Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans…if I did, I wouldn't be in school doing homework…

This is my first fan-fic/song-fic….tell if you like it. Ok? Try to enjoy. Flames are excepted.

_**ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**_

_**I open my eyes **_

_**I try to see **_

_**But I'm blinded by the white light**_

_**I don't remember how **_

_**I don't remember why **_

_**I'm lying here tonight**_

I tried to open my eyes…I don't remember what happened. The only thing I remember was a stinging pain that went through my whole body. I was falling from the sky. That's all.

_**I can't stand the pain**_

_**And I can't make it go away**_

_**No, I can't stand the pain**_

I still had the horrible stinging feeling throughout my whole body. I tried to open my eyes again. As soon as I done that, white light blinded me. I adjusted to the light. I looked down at my cloak. It was drenched in blood. My blood.

_**How could this happen to me**_

**_I made my mistakes_**

_**Got nowhere to run**_

_**The night goes on**_

_**As I'm fading away**_

_**I'm sick of this life**_

_**I just wanna scream **_

_**How could this happen to me**_

It seemed like that I was in the infirmary. I guess I got knocked out. I tried to get up and I was successful. I felt light-headed. I guess from a lot of blood lost. The tower seemed empty and it was. I knocked on Starfire's door, Robin's, and then Cyborg's. No one answered. I guessed that they were out for pizza. I forgot to knock on Beast boy's door. I walked down the hallway. I gently knocked his door. '_Finally_' I thought to myself. He answered his door. His bloodshot eyes flung open. He looked like he was crying. He hugged me. '_Why is he hugging me? I drenched in blood!' _The stinging feeling came back and it was worse than before. I fell to the ground. "Raven!" I heard Beast boy call Robin on his communicator. I felt Beast boy pick me up bridal style, then I blacked out.

Once again, I couldn't open my eyes. I heard voices around me. One sounded like Robin. He was saying how I was being unreasonable. _'About what? What was I being unreasonable about?'_

_Flash back_

_Still raven's pov_

"_AHHHHH!" Beast boy yelled as rocks fell on him. His foot was trapped. Slade was holding a laser right at his chest. Just as Slade shot the laser, I jumped in front of Beast boy. _

_End of flashback_

So that was my unreasonable act. How could I of let that happen to me. I feared the worst. I knew I was dying. Due to the blood loss. I felt as if I was fading away. I just wanna scream for anybody to help me. But I couldn't.

_**Everybody's screamin'**_

_**I try to make a sound **_

**_But no one hears me _**

_**I'm slippin' of the edge**_

_**I'm hangin' by a thread**_

_**I wanna start this over again**_

**_So I try to hold onto_**

**_A time where_**

_**Nothing matters**_

_**And I can't explain**_

_**What's happening**_

_**I can't erase the things that I've done**_

_**No I can't**_

_Flash back_

_Still raven's pov_

_Before I blacked out the first time, there were a lot of people screaming. All because Slade with his evil antics. I tried to call out for help. But no one heard me. I just laid there, limp.(a/n: they were on top of a building.) I was on the edge of the building. I felt myself slipping off the edge and there was nothing that I could do. My body was too limp to do anything. As I fell, I thinking about the times when I was actually having fun. Sure , I consider reading fun in my way, but when I was playing stankball with Beast boy and Cyborg, I thought that it was fun. It seemed at that time, nothing mattered. My emotions or anything. _

_As I fell, I thought that anything could kill at this time. I had cuts, bruises, and open gashes from the fight. I'd just wish that I could of stop this before it happened. I just want to start this over again. Just once. I can't explain what or how this is happening. I know I can't redo what I did in the past._

_End of flash back_

_**How could this happen to me **_

_**I made my mistakes**_

_**Got no where run**_

_**The night goes on**_

_**As I'm fading away**_

_**I'm sick of this life**_

_**I just wanna scream**_

_**How could this happen to me**_

I woke up and saw that I was in the infirmary. I looked over to my left and saw Beast boy in a chair next to me. "Beast boy?" I whispered. He looked over at me with a toothy grin. He looked happy. "Raven…you're alive. How? I dunno. But you're alive." Beast boy hugged me once more. '_huh? Was I suppose to be dead?_' I thought to myself. "Beast boy, what do you mean alive? Was I suppose to dead or something?" I released from his embrace that made me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. "Yeah, they said that you were suppose to dead from that laser that Slade shot at me that you jumped in front of instead of using your powers. Why did you do that?" Beast boy cocked his head to the side. _'What am I suppose to say now?' _Ithought to myself "Beast boy you're my friend and I can't see any of my friends die, I rather die than see any of guys die." I gave him a small smile. I got off the bed and started to walk around. "Hey Beast boy, wanna get pizza?" I asked him the simplest question. "Sure." Was all he said, then I got changed and we walked out the tower.

**_Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt so how was it? Did it suck? Was it good? Please review…..sorry if it was too short_**


End file.
